


Sometimes you just need to hold your bard

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, inplied geraskier but could be read as friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: Because sometimes you just need to hold your bard, you know
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140





	Sometimes you just need to hold your bard

It can be good to have a physical affectionate bard, who is always happy to provide hugs and the like when the need arises. 

Because sometimes you just need to hold your bard, you know. When the day had been hard, when you didn’t get a room in the inn because the innkeeper is an asshole, when you are exhausted from a fight, you just have to sit down on your bedroll and pull your bard into your lap, fold your arms around him, press him to your chest and feel his arms wrap around you in turn.

Sometimes you have to weave your hands into his hair and trace patterns on his skull, or you have to let your hand wander down his back, feeling the hard muscles and counting the vertebrae. 

Sometimes you have to press your face into the crook of his neck and feel his steady and familiar heartbeat on your lips through the thin skin over his pulsepoint - not in a kiss, just so you know he is there, just to feel him. 

Sometimes when you are in a town and you don’t feel comfortable hugging your bard in front of other people it is enough to bump your shoulder carefully into his and see him smile up at you. 

And sometimes in the night when you lay next to him you have to pull him to your chest and be rewarded with a content sigh and his fingers interlacing with yours. You can bury your face in his soft brown curls and inhale his familiar scent. Even when you can smell that he hadn’t been able to wash his hair in a few days, will he smell like home nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
